


Just like I need you

by momotastic



Series: Eight Days A Week [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 21:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14962841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momotastic/pseuds/momotastic
Summary: Day 8 - A new week.





	Just like I need you

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by [brighidthebeta](https://brighidthebeta.tumblr.com), Brit-picked by [MissSnowFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSnowFox/pseuds/MissSnowFox). See series notes for info about this 'verse. Links in this fic are NSFW!
> 
> * * *
> 
> Thanks to the mods of the Bottom Arthur fest for giving me the opportunity to write this thing. I cannot believe I managed to produce ~24k of porn in under two weeks. This is certainly a first.  
> Thank you to everyone who's read every or almost every part of this series. You rock!

Arthur’s wristband wakes him early, as it always does. He slips out of bed, heads to the bathroom for his morning routine, and then gets dressed quietly, picking his outfit carefully.

Once he’s done, he wanders downstairs to get breakfast started.

When the food’s in the oven to stay warm, and he’s poured a cup of tea to take to Merlin, he heads back upstairs and quietly sets the cup down on the nightstand.

It’s time to go to work, and so Arthur leans down to kiss Merlin on the forehead, then the cheek, and finally the mouth, before pulling away and leaving.

Arthur actually has to go to work today. His real job, the one he gets paid for. Normally, he works from home as much as he can, even when he and Merlin aren’t indulging in a special week like the last one, but today Arthur can’t get away with that, no matter how much Arthur enjoys staying home and pretending that he’s Merlin’s kept man.

The reality is that Arthur is the one with the big salary, and in order to keep it, and to keep their lifestyle, occasionally, Arthur has to spend time at the office.

Days at the office mean that a deadline is approaching, or there’s a crisis, or a board meeting that can’t be avoided.

Today, it’s a board meeting because of a crisis, so Arthur has to sit and listen to a bunch of old, narrow-minded men who won’t retire unless they’re six feet underground — one of whom is his father — for hours on end about how he’s failing the company.

Arthur might be the CEO of Pendragon International, an international shipping company specialising in large items or quantities, but his father will always be the man who built the company up to what it is today, and therefore will always have opinions on how Arthur’s running it — unfavourable opinions, that is.

It’s nearing ten o’clock at night when he finally gets back home, tie askew, shirt collar undone, and his hair rumpled. He knows he looks tired and unhappy, because he’s both, but when he steps into the living room to find Merlin on the sofa, waiting up for him, he can’t help but smile.

“Hey,” he says quietly.

“Hey,” Merlin says back. “Welcome home.”

“Yeah,” Arthur breathes, and takes the few steps to the sofa. He drops to his knees the moment he’s in front of Merlin, and leans his head against Merlin’s leg.

Merlin, saint that he is, begins to pet Arthur’s hair. “Bad day?” he asks quietly, and Arthur shuts his eyes.

“Yes,” Arthur says. “One of our ships was hijacked by pirates. It’s my fault, of course, or so Father claims. Not sure what he thinks I could’ve done about it.”

He turns his face into Merlin’s thigh, trying to block out everything that isn’t Merlin’s hand in his hair or the scent of their detergent and Merlin’s body.

“There wasn’t anything,” Merlin says confidently. “You said so once. You can train them and hire security, but the ships still have to go out there and there’s no guarantee that nothing won’t happen to them.”

Arthur nods slightly, too busy pressing his face into Merlin’s leg to really listen. He knows Merlin’s telling him everything that Arthur already knows and has told Merlin in the first place. He doesn’t need to hear the actual words and their meaning to find that reassuring and soothing.

He’s not sure how much time passes, but eventually Merlin tugs on his hair hard enough to make Arthur pull back. He blinks against the sudden brightness, even though the room is dimly lit.

“Let’s get you upstairs and into the shower,” Merlin says. “You’ll feel better after washing the day off you.”

“Yes,” Arthur agrees, and slowly gets to his feet, stepping carefully in case his legs have gone numb.

It’s Merlin who peels Arthur out of his suit, running his fingers and lips over his skin. He even drops to his knees before Arthur to pull off his socks, and then slide off his trousers.

“Did wearing this make you feel a little better today?” Merlin asks as he caresses the lace of the [golden glistenette knickers](https://www.google.com/url?q=https://cdn.shopify.com/s/files/1/1376/2971/products/gold-lace-panty-no-arms_2000x.jpg?v%3D1513643004&sa=D&ust=1529314028730000&usg=AFQjCNEwoN0s9jKacKFnQ0nNrADiLMu0RQ) Arthur’s wearing, pressing his fingertips into bits where the white lace has been embossed with golden hues.

“Yes,” Arthur gasps. The panties were probably the only good part about today. Wearing something so pretty underneath the expensive business suit he had to put on for the drab company he had to keep all day, is probably the only thing that kept him from completely losing his mind today.

In the shower, Arthur’s spirits return slowly. Merlin washes him, and once he’s done, Arthur’s lucid enough to return the favour.

As much as he loses himself in the task of soaping Merlin’s skin and then rinsing it all off, it also revives him, and by the end of the shower, when they’re both towelled dry and only their hair’s still a little damp, Arthur has almost forgotten about the terrible day he’s had.

In the bedroom, Merlin lays him out on fresh sheets. Merlin must’ve changed them earlier, Arthur thinks, because Arthur hadn’t had time this morning to do it. It’s such a simple act of service for Arthur, and Arthur appreciates that more than he can say.

He appreciates the coolness and the feel of clean, fresh sheets even more. There’s nothing quite like slipping into bed when you’re freshly showered and the bed is newly made.

Merlin hovers over him, leaning down for gentle kisses until Arthur makes a needy sound, and Merlin finally opens his mouth against Arthur’s to deepen the kiss.

Arthur tastes tea and chocolate in Merlin’s kiss, their favourite late-evening snacks. Normally, they have some together on quiet nights in, curling up on the sofa together to watch a film, or read.

Bringing his hands up to Merlin’s hips, Arthur tries to urge Merlin on, but Merlin won’t be rushed. He takes Arthur’s hands in his and guides them up over Arthur’s head to the metal frame of the bed.

“Hold on to the frame or do whatever is more comfortable, but keep them up there,” Merlin instructs, and even though Arthur wishes he could touch Merlin back, he’s glad for the command, and obediently keeps his hands out of the way.

Merlin rewards him with another kiss to the mouth before slowly kissing down his throat to his chest.

Arthur zones out a little while Merlin spends long minutes mouthing at Arthur’s nipples and running his hands through Arthur’s chest hair. Not even the sharp sting of Merlin’s teeth on his nipples is enough to bring him out of it for the most part.

However, Arthur’s awareness snaps back to the present the moment Merlin’s mouth closes around the head of Arthur’s cock.

He gasps as if the breath has been punched out of him, and it’s a physical effort not to thrust up into Merlin’s mouth.

It’s not that Arthur never receives blowjobs. It’s not even that Arthur doesn’t receive blowjobs fairly regularly, because he does. He got one from Leon only days ago, and in general, Merlin enjoys sucking Arthur off almost as much as Arthur likes doing it for him (and other people).

In fact, Arthur’s not entirely sure why this has him reacting this strongly today, but it’s harder for him to control himself than it should be.

Merlin seems to notice, too, because he helpfully pushes down on Arthur’s hips with his hands, and then lowers himself down further to take all of Arthur into his mouth.

“Mer—” Arthur groans, finally giving up and gripping the metal frame of the bed hard to ground himself at least a little bit.

“Merlihhh— I’m gonna… You have to—” Arthur pants, trying to warn Merlin, but it’s too late. He’s coming hard and much too quickly, back arching off the bed, mouth open in a drawn-out moan that could be Merlin’s name.

Merlin doesn’t pull off, not even once Arthur’s started coming. He swallows him down, and doesn’t let a drop escape.

Not that Arthur’s aware of that just yet. He’s still trying to calm his breath, which isn’t so easy when he’s just had a mind-numbingly good orgasm that nearly made him see stars.

At last, Merlin pulls off with one last, incredibly gentle suck, and then slowly kisses his way back up to Arthur’s mouth. By the time he gets there, Arthur’s breathing is back under control, and Arthur licks greedily into Merlin’s mouth, eager to taste himself on Merlin’s lips.

“Want you inside me,” Arthur murmurs minutes later. He can feel Merlin’s erection bumping into his hip any time Merlin shifts against him. Arthur has been fucked every which way over the last seven days, and by all means, he knows he needs to take a break from it for a couple of days because otherwise he might end up too sore for too long, but he hasn’t quite reached that point yet, and he truly, desperately needs Merlin tonight.

“Please?” he asks as sweetly as he knows how. Merlin, thank God, never seems to be able to resist that plea, and so he nods before he kisses Arthur again.

“On your front,” Merlin says, and sits up to give Arthur room to turn onto his stomach.

Arthur’s not sure what Merlin intends to do. He had hoped to stay face to face, but he trusts that Merlin knows what he’s doing, and what’s best for Arthur at the moment.

As it turns out, Merlin doesn’t start in on preparing Arthur right away as Arthur suspected. Instead, he sits down on Arthur’s arse and begins massaging Arthur’s shoulders with cool, lotion-slick hands. 

The moan Arthur lets out is only partially sexual. He hadn’t even realises how tense he’d been in the shoulders and back until Merlin began working on the knots.

Bit by bit, Merlin undoes the tension in Arthur’s back, and with every stroke, Arthur’s body feels more liquid.

He’s getting hard again, he can feel it, and he knows Merlin’s still at least half hard as well. The arousal is only secondary though to the immense pleasure of having Merlin take care of him like this, of knowing that Merlin wants to do this for him because he loves Arthur and will always be there for him.

Once Arthur’s more relaxed than he’s probably ever been in his entire life, Merlin moves off of him, letting Arthur drift on the hazy cloud of relaxation by himself for a few moments.

When Merlin comes back, he nudges Arthur’s thighs apart to settle down between them. His fingers are slick again when they return to Arthur’s skin, but Arthur knows this is a different kind of massage that’s coming next.

Merlin touches his fingers to Arthur’s hole, and even though Arthur’s been having sex all week and doesn’t need much in the way of preparation, Merlin starts out slowly with just two fingers.

Contrary to earlier, when all Arthur felt was how relaxed and pleasantly sleepy he was, his attention zeroes in on Merlin’s hand on his arse, his fingers inside him, and the way Merlin’s thumb is rubbing against Arthur’s perineum with just the right kind of pressure.

Arthur cannot help that his hips start twitching as he tries to get some friction on his cock, but Merlin quickly stills him with a hand to the small of Arthur’s back. The noise that escapes Arthur can be described as nothing less than a whimper, but Arthur doesn’t mind that he sounds needy in front of Merlin. Especially because that’s probably exactly the reaction Merlin wanted from him.

Merlin takes his time with fingering Arthur. He adds a third finger eventually, and then spends a couple of minutes on Arthur’s prostate. Arthur’s glad he already came once, or else he would’ve gone off ages ago. He’s reasonably certain that that’s why Merlin made him come earlier.

Arthur’s seconds away from begging Merlin to get inside him, when Merlin pulls his fingers out and leans down to place a kiss on Arthur’s arse cheek.

“Turn back onto your back,” Merlin instructs even as he climbs off the bed.

Arthur obeys just in time to see Merlin slip into the bathroom to wash his hands. While he waits for Merlin to return, Arthur positions himself in the middle of the bed. He puts his hands back on the frame of the bed, and spreads his legs a bit as an invitation. His cock is hard, and glistening at the tip with precome, and his chest is flushed and sweaty, as his face must be.

When Merlin returns, he stands by the bed for a few moments just taking in the sight of Arthur. Arthur’s quiet “Please,” breaks him out of his reverie though, and he climbs back onto the bed, resettling himself between Arthur’s thighs.

“You really need me, don’t you?” Merlin coos. “Need me to make you feel good, hm?”

“Yes,” Arthur breathes. “Please, Merlin. Want you inside me.”

Merlin smiles warmly at him. “You know I’d do almost anything for you.”

He gropes around for the lube, and once he’s found it, strokes himself a couple of times, spreading the slickness down his length.

Arthur watches him with rapt attention, not daring to take his eyes off of Merlin’s hand for even just a moment.

Finally, Merlin pushes inside him, Arthur’s hips hitched up on a pillow beneath his arse, and Arthur’s legs around Merlin’s hips. Merlin slides in all the way, and just rests there for a few moments, eyes closed in bliss.

“You feel amazing,” Merlin says. “Being inside you is like nothing else in this world, Arthur, I swear.”

Nevertheless, Merlin pulls out a little ways, and then pushes back in, eliciting a soft gasp from Arthur.

If anything, Arthur would want to give the sentiment back, would want to tell Merlin that nothing feels as good as being connected to Merlin in this way.

To Arthur, it doesn’t matter how high Leon can make him fly, or how dirty and perfect it is when Gwaine indulges some of Arthur’s kinks. It’s of no consequence how hot it is to be shared between a couple of friends, or how proud he is to be allowed to add to the sex life of others.

To Arthur, all that really counts are moments like this, when he and Merlin are alone, when Arthur can drop the act of the unapproachable businessman, and just be himself.

Right here, right now, Merlin is taking care of Arthur because he wants to do it, and because Merlin is the only one who Arthur will let see him this way.

Unfortunately, Arthur’s too far gone on pleasure and happiness to vocalise any of this, so what he does instead is reach for Merlin to pull him down into a kiss.

They rock together like this, mouths open and panting against each other, too uncoordinated for proper kissing, Merlin’s hips gyrating, grinding his cock deep into Arthur.

“I love you,” Arthur whispers against Merlin’s mouth. “Thank you for taking care of me.”

Merlin responds by licking Arthur’s lower lip. “Love you, too,” he whispers back, a smile on his lips that Arthur more feels and hears than sees. “Love taking care of you.”

Arthur wraps his arms more tightly around Merlin, and closes his eyes, letting himself sink into the moment even more.

He comes at some point, spilling between their bodies, another long moan escaping his throat. Merlin follows not too long after, spending himself inside Arthur.

For a long time afterwards, they stay locked together, both of them unwilling to be the one to let go first.

Unfortunately, reality sets in at some point, and Arthur’s beginning to feel sticky and itchy, and he’s sure Merlin’s back must be killing him at this point.

They untangle themselves and shuffle back into the bathroom where Merlin draws them a bath with plenty of bubbles, and Arthur lights a few candles and puts on some music.

It might be a bit of a romantic cliché, but what does Arthur care?

He’s with the person he loves most in the world, and who loves him above anyone else in return. A romantic bubble bath after mind-numbingly good sex being too kitschy isn’t even on the list of things Arthur worries about.

They talk while they soak. Arthur tells Merlin about the things he truly does worry about — work, most of all, but also a little bit about how adding Mordred into the dynamic is going to turn out — and Merlin tells Arthur about the progress he and Leon made with this new client of their internet marketing firm.

If it weren’t for the water going cold at some point, and Arthur’s stomach rumbling loudly, they might have stayed there until morning. 

As it is, they do get out of the tub eventually, their fingers and toes perfectly pruned and wrinkly, only to wander down into the kitchen for a late night snack.

It’s well past two in the morning when they finally go to bed, Merlin spooning Arthur from behind as is their habit, his leg tucked between Arthur’s, and their hands entwined on Arthur’s chest, right above Arthur’s heart.

**Author's Note:**

> [Golden panties with lace](https://xdress.com/collections/new-male-lingerie/products/gold-panty?variant=4472890720297) can be bought at [xdress.com](http://xdress.com).
> 
> * * *
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](momotastic27.tumblr.com)!
> 
> All feedback loved, even if you just paste a line that you liked :D.


End file.
